SERENADE
by Ayra el Irista
Summary: "Cinta itu ada meski berbeda, hadir meski tak diharapkan juga bertahan meski menyakitkan."- Ichigo.K "Cinta itu tidak memaksakan. Jika bertahan demi cinta yang membuat sengsara, itu kebodohan."- Rukia.K "Love is space and time measured by heart."- Anonymous Dia gadis polos yang bertemu dengan seorang pemuda biasa dan mengenalkannya tentang cinta.


**-PROLOG-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** inar biru elektrik mendominasi pencahayaan di pub. Kaca-kaca bening berbentuk kubik besar berderet memagari lantai dua yang terhubung oleh tangga besi tercat merah seperti magma. Lampu neon putih menyala di dalam _counter bar_ yang luarannya dilapisi kayu berplitur cokelat tua bergaris. Halus dan licin. Pub berdengung oleh suara-suara obrolan. Band live yang biasa mengisi baru saja turun, bergantian dengan pemuda berkemeja lengan panjang dengan apron yang masih melekat. Penampakan yang tak biasa.

Bartender muda dengan rambut biru jabrik dan telinga tertindik yang sedari tadi sibuk membuat minuman, mendorong gelas kaki segitiga pada seorang wanita di _counter bar_ yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Paras cantik dengan hidung mancung, mata panjang yang menukik dan beriris toska serta dagu lancip khas wanita belahan bumi Eropa.

Cairan merah darah dengan irisan lemon di pinggiran gelas menjadi modusnya. Si bartender mengerling nakal dan bertatapan berani. Lewat _azure_ nya yang memikat, ia menyampaikan sebuah pesan. Mendapati godaannya bekerja ketika si wanita tersenyum, pemuda itu menyeringai. Ada degub semangat yang membuat hatinya tergelitik aneh. Ia kemudian terpaku. Pada jari manis yang tersemat cincin bertahtakan berlian di atas meja. Menghapus ketertarikan, ia mengerutkan mulutnya. Dilirknya si wanita mengangkat gelas, menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk lalu pergi. Meninggalkan secarik kertas kuning berisikan pesan yang membuat si bartender mengernyit lalu terkekeh sendiri. Menatap pintu dimana wanita jangkung itu pergi dan meremas kertas. Melepas apron dan bergegas pergi ke tempatnya berpesta, parkir lantai bawah.

Meja-meja bundar dalam pub dilewatinya, juga seorang gadis berambut hitam di atas bahu yang tengah duduk di atas kursi, seorang diri. Matanya tertuju ke atas panggung. Tanpa kespresi.

Suara petikan gitar menarik fokus pengunjung, pada pemainnya yang duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan tenang di depan _stand mike_. Panggung hanya miliknya. Atmosfer dingin dalam pub dikontrol olehnya.

Terdengar tarikan nafas sebelum ia mulai melantun.

" _So they say that time… takes away the pain, but I'm still the same."_

Gadis mungil itu tak berkedip. Arena seakan berubah gelap, hanya ada dirinya dan kehadiran pria bersurai senja di panggung. Lututnya mulai goyah, yang memakai _heels_.

" _And they say that I will find another you, that can't be true…"_

Suara yang sangat merdu. Meresapi lagu dan menggetarkan emosi jiwa. Hanya ditemani alunan gitar, hati tergugah untuk ikut merana.

" _Why didn't I realize… why did I tell lies… yeah, I wish that I could do it again."_

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap lantai pub lalu terangkat, bergulir naik pada sepasang violet di pojok ruangan. Seolah tatapannya hidup, mengutarakan isi hati yang terpendam.

" _Turnin' back the time… back when you were mine… all mine."_

" _So this is heartache? So this is heartache?"_

Ia bertanya. Menuntut jawaban. Menuai nanar si gadis di seberang sana yang tak putus memandangnya dengan lekat. Siluet keinginan terdalam yang tak bisa teraih lagi, gadis raven itu. Si pria menatap intens. Ada permohonan tersirat di sana. Sebuah harapan yang kemudian tertolak ketika si gadis memilih bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Ambernya tiba-tiba meredup, mengalihkan diri pada kaki-kaki kursi di depannya. Jemari yang menekan senar gemetar. Perasannya hancur.

" _Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa namida e to kawari, oh, baby…so this heartache? So this heartache? Ano hi no kimi no egao wa omoide ni kawaru… I miss you…"_

Ia bernyanyi sendiri.

Kata terakhir yang ingin ia perdengarkan pada seseorang di sana, gagal. Gadis itu sudah pergi sebelum ia sempat mengatakannya. Hanya ada kursi kosong, sekosong hatinya yang termakan sepi. Lagunya telah selesai bahkan sebelum mencapai penghujung nada. Ia berdiri, mengembalikan gitar pada sandarannya lalu turun panggung. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung para pengunjung, tubuhnya menyelinap ke ruang staf.

Hidupnya berakhir di sini.

 **(***)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SERENADE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story: Ayra el Irista**

 **Cover by A_Yuki**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Misstypos…for this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok curhat:**

Saya tahu ini bermasalah, membuat fic baru lagi padahal yang lain belum kelar. Dan parahnya ini MC juga, hhaaa. Ide cerita ini terus-terusan menggelitik relung jiwa saya hingga ke lubuk hati yang terdalam dan menggerogoti kalbu *halah*.

Untuk lagu yang di atas, yep! Itu adalah **Heartache** miliknya **One Ok Rock** XD. Kalo mau baca prolog ini, feelnya lebih dapet sambil dengerin itu lagu, deh #menurut saya, sih.

Ini lagu sedih banget…tiap denger rasanya nyeeees… bawaan jd pengen mewek, hhaaa. Ide cerita sy dapet dr temen yang punya pacar dan hubungan mereka aneh bin unik, menarik untuk dikulik, fufufu. Jadilah akhirnya sy tuangkan ke dalam fic ini dan semoga ke depannya bisa menghibur.

So, it's just the beginning. See you soon on the first chap (^_^)/

Thank you for reading this one, minna!

Babay :*

Ayra el Irista,

October, 20th 2015.


End file.
